Confusion
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: JF. Confusion reins after Theo causes an accident after dropping bananas, results in a fall.RJ and Casey switch bodies. Casey-Lily.
1. whose the master?

A/N: This is a Jungle Fury fanfic. Any romance will be Casey-Lily.

00000000000000000

The place was crowded with happy customers, eating and talking. Fran stood at the cash register, watching Theo move about taking orders, or in one instance dropping a pizza on his head while trying to be fancy with delivering a pizza to a customer. At least he hadn't hit the customer.

Lily was in the back, helping RJ make pizza's. She stood at the table filled with the fixings for pizza's. RJ, was moving smoothly as he tossed the dough, and catching it without looking. Lily was adding banana's to one of the specials, when Casey came in, with a tray of dishes, that he placed by the sink. He rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. After that he took a tray, and filled several glasses with different drinks to take to the front.

RJ was grooving to music only he heard, as he took the pizza he finished to the oven. He was moving his hips in a jerky motion and Lily smiled. He turned after he shut the door and smiled brightly at her, waving his hands around just in time to grab another saucer shaped pizza dough.

"RJ, how do you stay so cheerful?"

Her master put the dough down, and began to spread the sauce. "I don't let the bad stuff get me down. Life is too short. Look for the positive things in life. Grove to your own music."

"Like what?" She was curious as to what he would say.

"We have what's important in life, that's enough. All else is desert of life. We have a home, work, family, friends, and health, sunshine, and today." The young master turned back to his pizza. Lily just smiled, if you looked at it that way, then he was right. But she wanted more, didn't everyone?

000000000000000000000

When the rush was over for lunch, Fran was sweeping as Theo cleaned the tables collecting his tips. Casey came through the door, and started helping Lily cover the fixings and putting them in the fridge until needed later. RJ stretched, and moved to the stairs. "I'll catch you later." Leaving the two teens to clean the kitchen.

000000000000000000000

Later after dinner, which for them had been Chinese takeout, they sat around relaxing. Theo was reading a book, Casey was playing cards with Lily. RJ was of course sitting in his chair, watching one of his many TVs.

Theo kept giving Casey a dirty look now and then over his book. Especially when he heard Lily laugh over something that Casey had said. He couldn't hear their conversation, but it made him mad. He hated that Casey was dating his favorite girl. He just moved in on her. He was beginning to think that Casey was RJ's favorite, and him the least favorite. One day he would own his own big business, and maybe he'd hire Lily as his secretary, and maybe Casey in the mail room. He'd be the president, and ride in limo's. He smiled, he could see it now. He was meant for big things.

The beeps began and all three jumped up, as they ran, grabbing their vines and swinging to their exists. Their mentor switched his TV channel, and put his feet up to watch the action. He wished he had a tea to drink. But couldn't leave to get one.

00000000000

The three tired teens returned to their home and found RJ waiting. He had some cold drinks, and sandwiches for them on the table. "Have a snack and then to bed. Are any of you hurt?"

"Nothing to worry about RJ," replied Lily as she stretched and yawned then reached for a glass of juice and a sandwich. She moved towards her room. "Goodnight."

Goodnight Lily, pleasant dreams," said Casey as he followed her lead, and then went to his hammock, he was beat.

"See you in the morning, Lily." Theo took a drink and left the sandwich, and turned to his area to sleep.

00000000000000000000

Next morning everyone was bustling around, preparing for their customers in a few hours. RJ was meditating on his mat, and the teens were eating breakfast while working. Fran came in, and smiled at them as she took off her sweater and began to work.

Lily was mashing banana's, and Theo came in and began to throw banana's in the air, and juggling them. RJ was coming in from the back, as Casey was coming up with a box of apples. The banana's flew out of Theo's reach, and fell. RJ yelled at Casey. "Stop Casey, don't move!" But Casey's foot slipped and he started sliding, and he fell and hit his head. RJ now distracted, found the other banana's with his feet, that squished, and he too fell, hitting his head on the counter. He fell onto Casey.

Lily rushed to her friends, while Theo stood rooted to the spot, not sure what to do. Fran hearing the yelling came running in. She rushed over. Lily went down on her knees next to them, and with Fran's help she moved RJ off of Casey. Fran touched RJ's face, calling softly to him. As Lily did the same to Casey.

RJ opened his eyes, and groaned. Lily, did I miss our date?"

Lily looked over at RJ. "What date?"

"Did you forget, we have a date tonight. Some girlfriend you are. Forgetting our plans." Lily started to say something when Casey opened his eyes, and found himself with his head in Lily's lap. "Lily. This really isn't proper."

What are you talking about Casey. We are dating."

Casey sat up, "Lily that is not a funny joke. Now lets get back to work. During the break, Theo, Casey and you can work out. I have some new moves to teach you." He got up, and smiled, and began to dance around, snapping his fingers. Lily got up, and watched him, stunned.

Theo finally got his mouth to working. He looked to RJ. "I'm sorry, master. Are you hurt?"

"Theo, is there something wrong with your eyes? I am not RJ, I'm Casey." He goes over to Lily and pulls her close and kisses her. She stands there stunned, and he pulls back. "What? Can't a guy kiss his girl?"


	2. finally get to fight

Lily watched Casey, as he danced around making pizza, a smile on his face. He had changed clothes and was now dressed as RJ, though the clothes didn't quite fit.

RJ was waiting on customers and being rather quiet. Theo didn't feel guilty any longer. If this lasted then Lily wouldn't be with Casey anymore. Not when he was in RJ's body. That is unless she liked him too. That wasn't likely as he was too old for her at 21.

Fixing the pizza's, Casey was trying to figure out a way to change them both back. He didn't want to be a teenager again, but it could have been worse, he could have been stuck in Theo's body…now that would have been the worse.

He was putting pizza in the brick oven when he heard the chirp. He started for the back, when he remembered.He raced for the front along with Theo and Lily. He glanced at RJ as he ran towards the back before he too remembered, he turned and headed to the back and the TVs.

The three Rangers stood there, facing the bunnies as RJ had nicknamed them. He stood there next to Lily watching the monster and was anxious to fight. When the bunnies attacked, he moved with speed and grace. He moved forward toward the monster, taking out his enemy.

Theo was caught between four bunnies, and being beatened. Casey jumped and landed by his side, with lightning speed he struck, and sparks flew. Theo was free and he moved on to the monster who was fighting Lily.

When the fight was over, All three powered down, and Lily turned to Casey. "That was great, Casey. Those moves. The way you fight, you didn't need us at all.Wow!"

"Lily, thank you. But I am not Casey. It was strange fighting in this body. I didn't want to get Casey hurt. Now let's get back home and work."

Theo watched them, as they walked back. _'He wasn't that great. Lily gushed over him, like he was a rockstar or something. Could she like him too?' _

Arriving back, Rj was waiting for them. Fran looked at them, and just went back to work.

RJ came over to them as the other three headed towards the back, to rest up before the dinner rush. "This is wrong, I should have been the one out there, not you."

Casey went and sat down in his favorite chair, and picked up his can of tea. He relaxed and looked at his cubs. "It is a bit strange, for you and I. But we can manage, and learn something from this situation."

"Like what? I don't mind being taller, but I want my body back, and my girl."

"I am meditating on it, and I contacted a friend to find a answer for us all. Until then, let's use this to learn a lesson." Casey got up and went over to the weights against one wall, he lay down on the bench and started to bench press. He found it harder to do than normal, then remembered the teen couldn't do the same amount of weight. He'd get him in shape quick. He smiled and worked the muscles.

Lily watched him, and turned to RJ. "Can we wait for that date until you change back?"

"Well, I guess, but I was looking forward to it. But I wouldn't want you kissing RJ's lips."

"I could go kiss yours over there."

"No, you don't. Not with RJ in there. Quit watching him too."

"Hey, that body over there is hot."

Theo looked like he was going to be sick. "Ugg, stop it Lil, what is wrong with you?" He asked, walking towards the stairs.

"Ah, jealousy is a negative vibe that you have no need of. Meditate to rid yourself of it young cub." Said Casey from the bench. Then Theo turned and gave Casey a dirty look before leaving.


End file.
